Akatsuki Main Kerumah Shin
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau di ulang tahun Shin yang ke-14 Akatsuki main kerumahnya?Nyok intip bareng bareng..."Sayang aja tadi cuma mimpi"/Bad Summary, but happy reading minna...


Akatsuki Main Kerumah Shin

Rate:K+

Pairing:Akatsuki(Sama Shin dan teman-teman Shin juga...)

Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Genre:Humor, Parody

Status:one shoot/complete

Story original by me Shinji ShiShi Ri

Happy Reading...

~XXX~

Hari ini hari Senin tanggal 29 April jam 08.16 pagi di sekolah, kelas terasa begitu berisik dan tak beraturan, inilah kelas anak-anak SMP jaman sekarang

"Huft, apa harus begini setiap hari..." Gumam seorang anak berkacamata ungu dengan malasnya

"SHIIIN!" Teriak segerombolan orang mendatanginya

"Apa?" Tanyanya

"Ada yang nyariin tuh..." Kata salah satu dari mereka

"Siapa?Dimana?" Tanyanya lagi

"Di pos noh, lagi di amankan sama Pak Satpam..." Jawab yang lainnya

Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju pos satpam di depan gerbang sekolah, disana mereka menemukan sepuluh orang dengan muka mengerikan tengah bertengkar melawan sang satpam

"Kayaknya kenal ni orang-orang pada..." Gumam sang anak yang di ketahui namanya Shin tadi

"Nah...itu dia si Shin, Hoii Shin!Sini ikut ngumpul..." Panggil seorang laki-laki(atau mungkin perempuan) berambut kuning pada Shin

"Tuh kan bener kenal, Deidara-san, ngapin kesini bareng Akatsuki?" Tanya Shin

"Ayo pulang, kita makan kue di rumah..." Kata seorang laki-laki baby face berambut merah

"Nanti dulu Sasori-san, Shin masih jam sekolah, nanti aja jam 12.10 kita pulangnya..." Jawb Shin

"Kalau gitu kami ikut sekolah aja, Tobi kan anak baik, jadi harus masuk sekolah..." Kata seorang laki-laki bertopeng antik

"Boleh nggak nih?" Tanya Shin pada teman-temannya

"Bawa aja, jadi nggak ada yang mau ngejahilin grup kita lagi, apa lagi anak cowok aneh dibelakang..." Kata salah satu teman Shin yang badannya kecil

"Yaudah, pinjemin baju gih di koperasi, bilangin, nanti baju-nya Shin cicil sebulan dua ribu..."

Mereka pun melesat menuju koperasi yang ada di dekat kantin, anak-anak di kelas lain hanya bisa diam mematung melihat Shin dan teman-temannya membawa orang-orang yang menyeramkan

"Ini dia koperasinya, gurunya mana nih?" Tanya Shin

"Ada di dalem, masuk aja..." Jawab salah satu teman Shin

"Yaudah, ayo masuk aja..." Kata seorang wanita berambut ungu

Mereka pun memasuki koperasi

"Bu, saya mau pinjem seragam bu, 9 baju laki-laki, 1 baju perempuan..."

"Tunggu sebentar...Nah, ini ada..." Kata sang guru yang lalu menyerahkan baju itu pada Shin

"Nih pake" Kata Shin yang lalu menyerahkan pakaian-nya pada anggota Akatsuki

Seusai berganti baju merekan pun memasuki kelas yang memang kalau hari Senin jarang guru akan masuk kelas. Satu kelas diam membatu

"Suntuk nih, Shin biasanya ngapain jam segini?" Tanya Pein(males nulis ciri-ciri)

"Biasanya Forever Together nyanya-nyanyi nggak jelas" jelas seorang teman Shin

Mereka pun bernyanyi bersama sama dengan suara lantang, tanpa terasa sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, mereka pun pulang menaikin burung tanah liat Deidara. Setibanya di rumah, suara telepon berdering dengan nyaringnya, Shin pun mengangkat telepon itu

"Iya...Ooh, kaa-san, kenapa?...Tou-san nggak pulang...Kaa-san juga mau ke kantor tou-san...Ya udah...Iya..." Telepon di tutup

"Terus kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Itachi

"Kita tidur siang aja gimana?" Tawar Tobi "Siapa tahu kita nanti malam mau di traktir, 'kan hari ini Shin ulang tahuh..." Sambungnya

"Enakan juga mandi...SEGEERRR~" Kata Kisame

"Jam segini mandi?Enakan juga mandinya ntar malem, biar GREGET..." Kata Deidara

"Ni lagi anak buah Mad Dog sebiji..." Kata Pein "Ya udah, kita tidur siang aja..."

Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidur siang

~XXX~

Sorenya~

"KAK...BUKA PINTUNYA, GUE UDAH PULANG!" Teriak seseorang dari balik pintu

"Iya...iya bentar dulu..."

Shin pun membuka pintu

"Ooh, lo udah pulang Ki?"

"Ya iyalah, emang lo mau gue pergi lagi?" Tanya seorang perempuan-IKKI- dari balik pintu itu

"Ya udah, pergi aja lagi..." Kata Shin yang lalu menutup pintunya

"Jiih kejam, udahlah gue mau masuk, buruan mandi, kan kata tou-san kita mau pergi ntar malem, habis tou-san pulang kita langsung berangkat"

"Ya udah..."

~XXX~

Malamnya~

"Ayo berangkat, kita jadi kan makan di landasan pacu pesawat?" Tanya adik Shin-Sakurai- pada sang ayah

"Iya jadi, udah siap 'kan. ayo berangkat" Jawab sang ayah

Mereka pun langsung melesat menuju bandara. Setibanya di bandara mereka -Shin sekeluarga dan Akatsuki- mencari tempat makan yang di tuju, sebuah restoran dengan pemandangan yang langsung ke landasan pacu pesawat terbang

"Weq...keren euy, kita makan di restorannya atau di landasan pacu-nya nih?" Tanya Deidara

"Ya jelas di restoran lah, lo mau mati apa makan di landasan pacu pesawat?" Kata Sasori

"Ya...'kan biar SUPER GREGET" Jawab Deidara

"Udah ah, jangan berantem melulu, bikin malu tauk, udah tua juga..." Bisik Shin protes

"Iya deh..." Kata Sasori dan Deidara berbarengan

~XXX~

Skip time, udah selesai makan

"Gimana kalo kita foto-foto dulu sebentar sebelum pulang?" Ajak Konan

"Ide bagus, kita foto di landasan pacu pesawat, biat SUPER DUPER GREGET" Kata Deidara

"Anak buah Mad Dog bawel yak..." Kata Sasori

"Dari pada lo, anak buah Eyang Tandus...karena Subur sudah terlalu mainstream" Jawab Deidara

"Kata elu dah" Kata Sasori pasrah

Mereka pun berjalan menuju landasan pacu pesawat dan sudah pasang gaya sendiri-sendiri, ada yang tangannya membentuk lambang 'peace', ada yang nyegir, ada yang monyong, ada yang mangap, ada juga yang nungging(?), macam-macamlah pokoknya. Tapi satu hal yang tak terduga terjadi, sebuah pesawat yang ingin mendarat melesat kearah mereka, mereka pun berlari sekuat senaga, tapi sayang-nya Shin kesandung kaki sendiri dan jatuh di landasan pacu pesawat, sedangnakn di belakangnya pesawat itu sudah mengeluarkan roda depan dan bersiap untuk mendarat

"SHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!" Teriak semua personel Akatsuki

~XXX~

"Shin...Shin...bangun udah pagi, hari ini sekolah kan?" Tanya seseorang yang selalu jadi alarm Shin setiap pagi-Tou-san-

"Iyaaa..." Shin pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi

"Sayang aja tadi cuma mimpi..." Dengus Shin pasrah di kamar mandi...

~OWARI~

Curhatan sang outhor...

Huft, udah berapa lama ya Shin nggak main-main lagi kesini?ada yang kangen nggak *readers: "nggak tuh,nggak kangen sedikitpun"|Shin: (Nangis di pojokan T-T)*

Oklah sedikit curhat aja, sebenarnya ini Shin buat hanya untuk menghibur diri karena kebetulan apa yang Shin inginkan nggak ada padahal udah keliling-keliling tapi nggak ketemu juga -" makanya Shin buat Fic ini sekaligus siapa tau ada yang mau ngucapin selamat ultah*Ngarep mu nak-"* Sebenarnya sih masih tanggal 29 April nanti, tapi apa boleh buat, kebetulan lagi ada ide hehe~

Ok lah sampai sini dulu, sampai jumpa di Fic Shin yang lainya...

Jaa Nee~ (^_^)/


End file.
